


Marks

by El_Por0



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Chloe, F/F, I should not be allowed to write at 3 am, Light Bondage, Max being an absolute tease, No seriously this is some barely there bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Max, Vaginal Fingering, por0 writes porn0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Por0/pseuds/El_Por0
Summary: Max isn't too pleased at the marks Chloe left. So, she decides to take revenge by using... a belt?!





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an AU where everything is fine and nothing hurts. Max and Chloe live together in a cute apartment. Rachel is alive and well. Literally they're all living the dream in LA.

The flash of a camera blinked and soon the image was captured. Surrounding Max, the walls were pale white, easily reflecting light on the model that sat on the white sheets in the center. Off to the side, lied a table with Max’s equipment and a mirror.

Rachel was dressed in clothes of the latest fashion; each article was the equivalent of a minimum wage salary for a month. Her make-up was done to perfection, those eyes could captivate anyone with a mere glance. Yet Max knew Rachel well enough, she saw the playful mirth that danced in amber eyes as Max took picture after picture.

Rachel’s voice was distant as Max stared at the screen of her camera, intent on reviewing every detail of her work. “By the way, I love the new ink. It’s so… minimalistic”

Max snapped out of her train of thought, a curious look on her face. “What do you mean ‘new ink’?”

Rachel blinked at her innocently, yet a Cheshire grin spread on her face. “The marks on your neck.”

Max touched the side of her neck before realization dawned on her. She dashed towards the nearest table and lifted a small mirror.

Rachel’s smile only grew. “Rough night, last night?”

Max could only gape in horror at the bruises dotting her skin. She tried to scramble for an excuse.  “I… I fell… on my neck…”

“Repetitively?”

“Yes.”

Moments passed before Rachel spoke, obviously trying to keep a calm façade but that small grin was telling. “And on your chest?”

Max’s cheeks burned in embarrassment, the white dress shirt she chose to don only showed a small amount of skin… yet the marks still showed. _Not my brightest idea._  “Y-yes.”

“Alright well… Tell Chloe I said ‘hi’.”

“Oh my God.” Max pinched the bridge of her nose. _Jesus, Chloe out of all the places… Out of all the times I could have a photoshoot…_

Max didn’t have to look at Rachel, she could hear the smugness in Rachel’s voice.

Rachel practically beamed. The very look made Max want to throttle Chloe and then hide underneath a table. “I think it’s a good look on you.”

“I’m sure you and Chloe would agree.” Max’s voice was dry as she started to pack her stuff. _When I get home, I’m giving her a piece of my mind._

By the time the photoshoot was over, Max practically ran out the door. With each step she could hear Rachel’s voice echoing in her mind. The same sentence almost taunting her. _Rough night, last night?_

_It’s going to be a rough night when I get my hands on Chloe._

The sidewalk continued to pass beneath Max’s footsteps until she stood merely a step away from the door to their apartment. The lock clicked in place as she opened the door.

Lo and behold the culprit of Max’s conflict sat languidly in an arm chair, a game controller in her hand. Chloe sat in a pair of house shorts and a deer shirt, the picture of relaxation. In contrast to the tension that brewed inside of Max.

Chloe looked up at the doorway. “Woah you look mad, Max. Get it? Mad Max”.  

The door clicked shut, Chloe’s laugh was cut short as Max walked closer, each step held purpose. Soon, Max stood only an inch apart from Chloe.

Teal eyes widened when Max went to straddle her hips. Chloe gulped at the proximity, in Max’s eyes was a mixture of dominance and lust.

The arm chair creaked in the quiet of the room. The only thing that mattered was the hand that traced Chloe’s arm. Max’s hand traced the intricate tattoo, silently marvelling at the texture of skin and ink before settling on the hand that tightly gripped the controller.

Max leant down, her lips barely grazing the sensitive shell of Chloe’s ear. Her words came a breathy exhale. “You left marks on me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The controller dropped with a clatter. Sounds of the TV faded as the character on the screen had died. In this moment, there was only Max and Chloe. 

Chloe’s thoughts raced, her hands clenched into the cushions of the arm chair. The sudden feel of Max on top of her combined with the air that grazed against Chloe's ear in a featherlight caress... The very sensations proved almost overwhelming.

Thoughts of their previous night flashed before Chloe’s eyes. The sheer knowledge that Rachel saw those marks during the photoshoot. All these thoughts swirled in Chloe’s head, yet the very memories were almost gratifying.

“W-what?” Chloe asked, as if she could feign ignorance.

“You heard me. You left marks on me and Rachel saw… Every. Single. Mark.” Each syllable was emphasized with kisses that trailed down from the shell of Chloe’s ear to the soft skin of her cheek.

Chloe moaned at Max’s words as instinct guided her actions. There was something so satisfying about people seeing the marks on Max’s body. The hickies that _Chloe_ left.

Without even thinking, Chloe’s hands went grasp Max’s thighs. But before she could make contact with the warmth of Max’s body, Max swatted Chloe’s hands away.

Chloe gazed back at her in shock as if she were splashed by cold water. Yet Max’s expression was one of almost sadistic pleasure.

Max tutted. “Nope. You need to learn some control.”

“Control?”

“No touching me until _I_ say so.”

Chloe whined, her nails cut crescents into her palm. “God Max… Please.”

After what seemed like years, Chloe took a deep breath, just trying to center her thoughts. But her efforts were useless, the calm faded when Max slowly peeled off the fabric of her dress shirt, button by button.

Inch by inch, more skin was revealed to Chloe. Afternoon light cast a golden glow on Max’s skin, freckles dotted the tops of her shoulders like a galaxy.  Atop Max’s chest sat a plain black bra but even before Chloe could appreciate the sight, that article fell to the ground.

Max’s breasts were perky, her hand moved to cup a breast, teasing a pink nipple with her thumb. Chloe whimpered at the very sight, longing to taste pale skin even if only for a moment. But she couldn’t. Not now. Not until Max said _yes._

The sight left Chloe speechless. They were already intimate; mind, body and soul. Yet every single time their skin met, everything felt like the first time.

But this time, they wouldn’t touch. Chloe didn’t know what expression she wore, yet Max just smirked, almost mocking Chloe with the knowledge that they wouldn’t contact.

It pained Chloe to see Max hop off her lap, the air suddenly colder. Max’s fingers trailed from her breasts to the buckle of her belt and finally to the button of her pants. Chloe’s heart thudded in her chest as both Max’s jeans and panties pooled at her feet, the belt clattering against the wood of the floor.

In front of her, Max stood naked, her body moved of its own accord only to sit down in Chloe’s lap once more. The very warmth made Chloe grip the arms of the chair with a hold that threatened to tear the fabric.

All at once, Chloe wanted to almost weep. Just wishing that the hand that cupped Max’s breast was her own.

“Seeing you restraining yourself… Do you even know what that does to me?” Max’s voice was but a breathy whisper. To emphasize her point, Max ground her core against the smooth expanse of Chloe’s thigh.

The collecting wetness smeared on Chloe’s thigh, the slight scent of sex permeating the room. They hadn’t even touched and yet Max was this wet for _her_ , the very fact was maddening. Their lips met in a hungry kiss as Max ground into her at a languid pace, merely enjoying the sight of Chloe beneath her.

That was the breaking point, the combination of Max’s arousal with the push and pull of lips against hers. With a growl against those lips, Chloe couldn’t restrain herself and slowly her hands trailed up, barely grazing soft thighs before coming to rest on Max’s hips.

Max broke away from the kiss panting. “I said no touching.”

Chloe whimpered at the very tone, dominance seeped into Max’s every syllable. Max shrugged Chloe’s hands off before picking up her belt that lay on the floor.

Chloe’s eyes widened, realization setting in. _Is she going to--?_

Gently, Max wrapped the leather around Chloe’s wrists, tying both together. There was enough room for it to be snug yet comfortable.

Hesitancy reflected in Max’s eyes, a sharp contrast from the dominance just moments ago. “Is this okay? Is the belt too tight or anything?”

The sheer contrast of the moment made Chloe smile, the selflessness that emanated from Max was one of the things Chloe loved. Even when Max tried to be dominant there was a softness in every touch and caress.

Chloe stroked the back of Max’s hand, their hands entwined in Chloe’s lap. “It’s fine. In fact, I’m pretty into this right now.”

Max breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay. That’s good.”

With that, Max kissed her once more. With every brush of their lips, Chloe knew the gratitude that coursed through Max just at being able to touch her like this. The kiss was a lot gentler, but none the less passionate as Max threaded her fingers through soft blue hair.

When the need for air became too great, Chloe broke away only to pepper kisses down the column of Max’s neck. The previous marks on Max’s neck were a sharp testament. They were a testament of that they belonged to each other. 

_She’s mine._

Chloe went to suck the soft skin, just to leave new bruises in her wake. Yet before she could even leave a single mark on the expanse of skin, the fingers that tangled in blue hair tightened as Max pulled away. It sent a slight edge of pain, yet left Chloe _aching_ at her very core.

Chloe’s gaze was half-lidded as her eyes fluttered between Max’s blue. A smug grin played at Max’s lips.

“I’m the one leaving the marks now.” With that, Max kissed Chloe’s cheek before dotting the landscape of Chloe’s skin only to be stopped by the collar of Chloe’s shirt.

Max moaned against the material, already hungering to touch Chloe. Her hands delved to the bottom seam of Chloe’s shirt, only to remove the garment with a fluidity that left Chloe speechless.

Cool air brushed against the sensitive skin of Chloe’s chest. Max gazed appreciatively at the long lithe body in front of her before she held Chloe in a soft embrace.

“You’re beautiful. Have I ever told you that?” Max murmured yet those words carried a weight that gave Chloe butterflies.

Chloe’s words were breathless as she tried to collect her thoughts, yet a small smile spread across her face. “You only told me this morning… and the mornings before that.”

“Good.” Max broke away from the embrace, taking a moment to just _see_ Chloe.

The very look had Chloe shivering and yet they didn’t even touch. Max’s eyes were dark, the shade of blue so familiar as it traced between the teal of Chloe’s eyes, down the pale column of a neck and finally to the swell of Chloe’s breasts; As if Max were already planning what to do in one calculative gaze.

Mere moments were like hours, the time seemed to pass for Chloe until Max finally decided to move. Lips brushed against the pale expanse of Chloe’s breast in a soft kiss before Max took a pink nipple in her mouth. With that simple contact, Chloe’s train of thought left and all that remained was the pressure of Max’s mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

Max’s hands molded themselves to frame Chloe’s ribs, silently tracing the grooves in awe. During everything that lead up to this moment, Max was sure. She was sure she wanted to touch Chloe. She was sure she didn’t want to be touched… yet. She was sure she wanted to see Chloe writhe and shatter beneath her.

But in this moment, Max truly saw Chloe and the sight left her speechless.

Beneath Max, the warmth Chloe emanated was soothing, almost grounding. Sunlight peered through the window, bathing Chloe in its golden glow. In those teal eyes, swirled longing and lust. If Max weren’t so consumed by the sight, she would’ve run to get her camera.

Wherever Max’s hands touched, the muscle beneath skin tensed and coiled, Chloe’s control already teetered on the edge of a precipice.

With every touch, Max longed to see all of Chloe’s reactions. Gently, as if one touch would shatter this moment, Max cupped Chloe’s breasts in a tender caress. Soft pale flesh filled Max’s hands, as if they were made to be there. Max tweaked the straining nipple between her thumb and index, just enjoying the shudder that coursed through Chloe’s being.

But even that reaction wasn’t enough. Satisfactory wasn’t enough, Max wanted _mind-blowing._ She wanted to have Chloe on the edge of shattering.

Max’s voice was deep and breathless. “Did you enjoy that? Just knowing that Rachel saw the marks on me… Your marks.”

Chloe whimpered at the dark tone. “I just want everyone to know you’re mine _._ ”

“I am. But don’t forget the feeling is mutual.” As if to prove her point, Max lightly pinched a nipple in a hold that was almost possessive. “You’re also mine.”

The very sensation made Chloe’s hips buck uselessly. Already desperate for relief only Max could provide.

A greedy part of Max wanted to take her time, simply to relish in every part of Chloe. But that was impossible. Max was lost in the tide of Chloe’s presence.

Max wasn’t sure whether she wanted to cry or to smile as her hand delved lower, already missing Chloe’s breasts in her hands. Max captured Chloe’s lips in a searing kiss that left both of them _wanting._ Her hands delved past the tense muscles that played at Chloe’s stomach only to be blocked by one of the last barriers that separated them.

Max paused, tightly gripping the fabric of Chloe’s shorts. Her hands shook with the fraying strands of self-control. After what was almost a millennia, Max breathlessly spoke. “Can I take these off?”

Chloe’s gaze flickered between blue eyes. Where Max found the words, Chloe’s was all but lost. In that moment, Chloe could only nod before Max peeled away the bottom half of her clothes.

Max whimper at the wet stain on Chloe’s thin grey underwear, from the short distance, Max could already see the outline of Chloe’s lips. “You’re so wet.”

“For you.” Chloe murmured, her mind was white noise when Max’s hand delved beneath cotton underwear, past the patch of neatly trimmed blonde curls until she rested between strong thighs.

Lightly, Max traced Chloe’s outer lips in a teasing caress. Max groaned at the collecting fluid that coated her fingers.

Chloe strained against the leather that bound her hands. “Fill me. Please. I want you. Only you.” Chloe’s sentences were short and fragmented, her control seeped away and all that was left was a bumbling pile of desperation.

Max’s own control slipped. She couldn’t keep Chloe begging nor could she stop herself from relishing in the sensation of Chloe around her fingers. Finally, Max slipped a finger inside.

Velvet heat welcomed Max in a tight grip. The very hold was a paradox. Beneath Max, Chloe was a paradox who longed to be filled yet _needed_ the friction of Max pulling back.

The sound of slick flesh against flesh made Max whimper. _She’s all mine. I caused this. All of this._

As if to emphasize her thoughts, Max curled her fingers, just appreciating Chloe’s arousal. She prodded slowly, just grazing along Chloe’s sex until she found that familiar bump.

Chloe let out a sharp cry that pierced the afternoon air. The very sound was almost unfamiliar to Max yet still encouraging. Max smirked at the flood that seemed to spill out of Chloe. With a renewed vigor, Max slipped in another finger and just _felt._

Muscle rippled around her fingers with every touch of Chloe’s spot. The scent of sex filled the air, but that still wasn’t enough.

Chloe’s scent and touch over-rode the patience Max sought and soon, Max wanted to taste instead of touch. The need to taste was overwhelming.

It wasn’t until Max sensed the familiar clench of muscle when she paused, the very ripple signalled Chloe’s release. _She’s so close._ The very fact made Max ache, her clit throbbed with arousal. Yet seeing Chloe this needy was worth the pain.  

Regretfully Max pulled away, only to see the proof Chloe’s desire on her hand. Without any hesitation, Max licked her fingers, simply just to savour Chloe’s taste as if that would quench her own need. Yet the attempt was useless, the flavour made Max ache even further.

For a moment, Max almost pitied Chloe. Hell, she would have continued had it not been for the marks that openly painted her skin.

Her mouth trailed kisses past Chloe’s chest, down the toned plane of a stomach only to rest between long legs. There was something about Chloe’s sweat slicked skin that tasted so _right._

She tugged Chloe closer, the scent of Chloe, the taste of Chloe… Chloe herself was maddening. Even if Max was in control of this moment, she was a slave to her need.

Max purposefully stopped short of where Chloe wanted her, simply tracing the smooth expanse of an inner thigh with her tongue.

With one last appreciative look, Max made quick work of Chloe's underwear. Just like that, Chloe was bare; barriers of clothes no longer separated them.

The pink petals of Chloe’s opening glistened in the afternoon light. Neatly trimmed blonde curls lay atop the straining clit that peaked from its hood. Just seeing the wetness that trailed out of Chloe’s entrance left Max parched. The only thing that could quench her desire was Chloe’s taste.

When their gazes met, whatever Max wanted to say, whatever dominance she wanted to exude; her thoughts faded, leaving her lost in a pool of teal.

 

* * *

 

 

Tears prickled at the corner of Chloe’s eyes. Chloe clenched her fists uselessly against the belt that restrained her. A sob escaped her at the denial of release. “Please…”

Chloe’s eyes reflected the need for contact. In silence, action was the only answer. As if to prove her point, Chloe placed her bound hands atop Max’s head in a quiet ask that couldn’t be uttered.

Max smirked at the very tone. “Patience is a virtue.”

Chloe exhaled, her frustration was evident. Her only response was to tangle her hand in brown hair and tug. The very action tilted Max up, exposing the marked expanse of her neck. “Fuck patience.”

Even if Max saw the genuine fury in Chloe’s gaze, her smile only grew. That grin only infuriated Chloe further. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

Chloe groaned, her tolerance already fraying at the ends. “Max, I swear to God if you don’t stop teasing and start sucking—”

“Not until you _promise_ to stop leaving marks when I’ve got a photoshoot.”

“Seriously?! Is now really the time to be lecturing me?!”

Max feigned innocence despite her current position between Chloe’s thighs. “I can’t think of a better time.”

“Oh. My. God.” Everything about this made Chloe want to scream. The urge for contact was so strong, the only option for Chloe was to submit.

Chloe’s sentences were gruff with resignation. “Okay. Fine. No more marks.”

“Good.”

Chloe urged Max’ to where she needed her most. Max giggled at the demand and simply hefted Chloe’s legs atop her shoulders.

Max took the straining bud of Chloe’s clit in her mouth. Salty sweetness coated Max’s tongue, the very scent tinged with something that could only be described as Chloe; light like the taste of the forest after rain yet refreshing in its own sense.

Max groaned against Chloe’s entrance. “I love how you taste.”

Chloe gasped at the sensation. Her hands tangled in brown hair, nails raking down Max’s scalp, almost painfully. Max gazed at her with a longing so profound, the force of that look rendered Chloe speechless. In blue eyes, reflected a worship that left Chloe wanting.

With every shiver that rang through Chloe’s form, Max would look up, searching for any signs of discomfort or pleasure. Once their gazes met, a silent understanding rang between them. Regardless of the circumstances that led up to this point, they still loved each other. The tenderness of Max’s embrace spoke of a love that extended beyond the reach of words.

They were already so intimate, so close, yet the desire to be _closer_ rang clear.

Beneath Max’s touch Chloe shuddered. Chloe ground herself against Max’s mouth in mindless abandon, solely guided by instinct. The familiar build-up of release was quick as Chloe unravelled with only a couple strokes of Max’s tongue.

Chloe only had time to utter a breathless “Fuck.” Before release washed over her. The grip on Max’s hair tightened and briefly, Max’s hand entwined with Chloe’s. Their tangled hands were the only thing that truly ground Chloe to this moment.

Each time they made love was a paradox. Chloe wanted to stave off release and just enjoy the moment of intimacy. But at the same time, she longed to come undone beneath the woman she loved. It was as if Chloe couldn’t breathe until she came.

Chloe pulsed within the warmth of Max’s mouth. The world went blissfully white as Chloe simply rocked back and forth. Gently, Max guided Chloe through the waves of her climax. All too soon, the ebb and flow of release faded, each flick of Max’s tongue slowed and only satisfaction remained.

With one final kiss to Chloe’s inner thigh, Max leant up only to take Chloe in a soft kiss that spoke of gratitude. Shakily, Chloe lifted her bound arms off Max’s shoulders. With a tenderness that sharply contrasted the events, Max carefully undid the belt and studied Chloe’s wrists.

Max frowned, concern seeped into her tone. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean for the belt to leave marks…”

Chloe traced the red lines on her wrists, the skin was only slightly tender. “It’s alright! I’m actually pretty into this.”

“Oh.”

“So now you’re the one tongue-tied.” Chloe chuckled before taking Max’s hands in her own. “I mean it. I like the marks. I like people knowing about us? I guess.”

A blush rose up Max’s neck. “I like it too… Just not for photshoots.”

Chloe couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her as she collapsed in the arm chair, her legs were already jelly. “Well… That was a pretty kind form of punishment.”

Max fell along beside her. Even if it was a little squished, Chloe enjoyed the comforting warmth of Max’s body. Their curves melded in all the right places as Max wrapped her arms around Chloe.

“You know I love you too much to let you suffer.” Max said as she kissed Chloe’s shoulder.

The words were said jokingly but they still made Chloe’s heart flutter. Even if satisfaction seeped into Chloe’s bones, the very events left her hungering for Max. “How about I show just how much I love you?”

Max’s eyes widened. She barely had enough time to nod when lips crashed into hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am when inspiration struck me. Anyways, Happy Canada Day and I hope you all like the smut!


End file.
